Anna's army
by tekkengamer
Summary: Anna want's to finally beat her sister by growing an army of women to fight with her.Asuka was the first and now it's Ling xiaoyu turn.


Anna was laid on the bed while Asuka sucked her virgina. She could feel the juices being sucked by Asuka and whimpered in the delight. Asuka's tongue was touching her cliterus. Finally Anna gave in and let out a load whimper and juice shot straight out of her. She rested herself against the railing and caught her breath with Asuka cuddling into her. She was happy with Asuka but she needed other girls to join her. She thought of people to turn but didn't know who. She put on her clothes and turned on the T.V to see who won the KOIFT this year. It showed Ling Xiaoyu holding the cup cheering. Anna thought she would be perfect to turn next; she was skilled and built well.

"Asuka come we have someone to shine into our light" Anna said to Asuka who was dressed the same as Anna.

"Yes Mistress Anna". Asuka said following her.

Ling Xiaoyu was walking in the garden outside her the back of the house. She walked by Panda who was fast asleep. She thought of what to do now that she won the tournament.

"Hello my dear" Ling Xiaoyu turned around to see a Woman in a blue seductive dress walking to her.

Ling Xiaoyu backed away from her. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"She asked.

"I'm Anna and I'm her to give you an offer" Anna said continuing to walk forward towards Ling Xiaoyu.

"What kind of offer?" Ling Xiaoyu asked as tripped on a sun chair and landed on it.

" An offer of being mine" Anna said putting her hands on Ling Xiaoyu waists to keep her down and was stretching her legs over the chair over Ling Xiaoyu. "In being my eternal sex slave" Anna said planting her lips and Ling Xiaoyu and began licking her tongue. Ling Xiaoyu didn't know what was happening there was a sweet scent off Anna that made her feel like she was in a dream. She snapped out of it and palm punched Anna in the chest.

"Get away from me there's no way I'll be your slave" Ling Xiaoyu said getting up ready to fight.

"How dare you, you little Bitch!" Anna screamed kicking Ling Xiaoyu in her womanhood with the tip of black high heels. Ling Xiaoyu stumbled back clutching her thighs.

Anna grabbed Ling Xiaoyu head and pushed her back on the chair. Ling Xiaoyu was still in pain and couldn't move. Anna sat on her lap facing her and put her legs over Ling Xiaoyu's arms.

"Now let's see what I can do with these breasts" Anna said wiggling Ling Xiaoyu breasts. She then undid the strings for Ling Xiaoyu's tank top and took it off showing her pink bra. Ling Xiaoyu started to recover and try to get Anna off but pin was too hard. Anna then took her bra off and Ling Xiaoyu's C cup breast's fell on Anna's hands. Anna then took out a double tube breast enlargener and started to increase the size of Ling Xiaoyu's cleavage.

"Arrr.....Arrrrr........stop" Ling Xiaoyu said panting. Anna continued increasing the young girl's breast that now at size DD. Ling Xiaoyu build her strength up and got Anna off her and spin kicked her in the face. Ling Xiaoyu quickly put her top on and ran at Anna as her new cleavage wiggled. They began fighting and Ling Xiaoyu knocked Anna to ground.

Asuka grabbed Ling Xiaoyu arms and pinned her. Ling Xiaoyu looked to see a young girl about her age dressed the same as Anna holding.

"This is Asuka" Anna said recovering from the fight."She was like you but she joined me and is my slave, isn't that right Asuka?"

"Yes Mistress Anna" Said Asuka.

"Panda help me" Ling Xiaoyu cried out to the Sleeping Panda.

"Oh honey" Anna said rubbing Ling Xiaoyu face" She won't help, now for why we came here for". Asuka handed Anna and mask to her." Now open wide" Anna said putting the long tube to Ling Xiaoyu mouth. She immediately shut for mouth a refused to put in her mouth."Oh honey just pretends you're at the dentist and were the nurse's". But Ling Xiaoyu kept her mouth shut."Fine time for some fun" Anna said chuckling. With her left hand Anna pulled Ling Xiaoyu's pink mini skirt down along with her panties and stuck her two fingers up Ling Xiaoyu's virgina and began shoving them up and down. Ling Xiaoyu could feel Anna's Black leather rubbing off her insides and she struggled to hold her lips to getter."Come on....Come on" Anna said as her went faster and harder until Ling Xiaoyu finally let out a load whimper and Anna shoved he tube down her throat. Ling Xiaoyu could feel the gas taking affect as she felt weak and started to have perverted thoughts about Anna. Ling Xiaoyu looked to see Anna sucking and licking her virgina and Asuka rubbing and caressing her breasts. The gas fully took over Ling Xiaoyu, she took the mask out of her mouth and pulled Asuka to and kissed her while Asuka continued to caress her breasts.

Anna stopped sucking to witness the two teenage girls in a passionate kiss. She stood up and told the other two to rise. The two teenager's broke from there kiss and stood in front of their mistress Anna. Anna stroked the faces of the two girls, "So nice to see you acrantted so well, now my dear dress into your new outfit" Anna said to Ling Xiaoyu." Yes Mistress Anna".

Ling Xiaoyu started with a black bra that was tight on her enlarged breasts and a blue blouse that made it tighter but she liked it, it gave her pleasure on her breasts. She replaced her pink mini-skirt for an identical blue one wore by Anna and Asuka. She pulled the dark stocking on her legs and the black leather high heels to cover them. She put on seductive make-up and pulled on a pair of black leather gloves and a blue feathered hat to finish.

Anna stood and inspected her new slave."Hmmmmm blue is a much better colour for you, my dear" Anna said circleling the two." Now let's go home and have some fun".


End file.
